godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 2 - Segment 13
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 2 - 13 = The shocked faces they made after his announcement made him snicker. Attempting to engrave the sight of the females into his mind, the sniper chuckled. However, this will not stand on the long run and he'll have to do something to get out of this predicament. The emotions dissapeared from the face of Lyrr, as if strings would have cut them. Standing before them was the same youth, however the unextected serious tone his whole being now radiated surprised them. "Well, better get moving." Kicking one of the dust piles nearby them a part of a God Arc became visible, which he lifted up by a well placed kick on the ground. It was a match so to say, all parts of the God Arc radiated with the same glistering material derived from many Borg Camlanns. Without any further explanation, he swinged the God Arc onto his shoulder and casually walked to the farthest side of the protected field, then when the bombardment from outside partially stopped for a short bit, Lyrr dissapeared from their sights. "What's he doing? I mean, did he just waltz out there?" Baluar scratched his head, but then someone smacked the back of it. "Big guy, get a move on!" As the tall God Eater turned into the direction from where the hit came from, C was standing there pointing towards the direction Lyrr dissapeared. "Me, why?" Still not understanding the reasons why was he getting socked stared at the infected girl in front of him. ---- Normally even a single Ouroboros would spell sure doom against a dozen unprepared God Eaters, not to mention against a single one. However this wasn't a normal occurence as not only one of the mightiest Aragami, but a whole swarm of them was surrounding the Pit. In such occasion it would have been a complete suicide to go out and meet such monsters head on, but Lyrr knew what he was doing. Not to mention, he was aware that most probably the infected girl knew the reason why he had to go out and will prepare the others to make their moves soon. For now he wasn't detected yet, as the focus fire resumed still on the unbudging dome that protected the small number of their inhabitants. However the sniper knew, he was already in the eyesight of the Ouroboros' and eventually he will get locked on it's just a matter of time when it happens. Which was his very intention as taking down a being of such size would be impossible for him in the first place, with his own power that is. "This is quite dissapointing, are these--" Lyrr's ramble was cut short as a roar echoed followed by a few more as some of the swarms target changed to him. Suppressing the emitional spike he was feeling right now, he just calmly smiled. "Come." An emotionless smile spread on his face as he ran towards the nearest Ouroboros, although it was still quite a distance away towering far above him the sniper's plan was already in motion. From his back the crackling of static energy came as he noticed a beam of light being fired at him, yet to stop mid motion before plunging into the area the God Eater occupied. "Can't have that." Lyrr mused to himself, quickly sidestepping out of the blasts way then concentrating on his surroundings. There were a few more attacks building up to be unleashed upon him, but they were still far from being released in that instant and that was enough for him to know. Performing a quick sideways swipe with his right arm the previously 'stopped' beam of light suddenly shot out, far through it's original destination. Impacting into the massive tentacles of an Ouroboros, the one Lyrr strived towards intitially. Toppling the Aragami in the process and the sniper didn't hesitate to quickly scale the body of the fallen target, obtaining a speed that a normal human, let alone a God Eater could achieve with anything possible. "Heh, I feel like Speedy Gonzales." Chuckling at the reference, he stopped at the very top of the now rising enemy. Clearly aware that two Ouroboros' are planning to release their attacks quite soon and his place is already marked for destruction. Seconds later high in the sky a purple explosion occured, from it purple streaks of light started to rain. "Another one bites the dust. Ah wait, this is only the first one. Maybe I should have saved this for the next one. Maybe next time." As the rain of light continued to pour the body of an Ouroboros gave in, collapsing at the accumulated damage in the process. Looking for the next target to take advantage of, the Sniper stopped another one of the Laser Cannon attacks aimed at him finnally flicking it towards a different target that the previous one. "Will they ever learn?" Taking out the impossible speed once again he raced towards the second target and scaled it similarly. ---- "What do you mean why?! Get yourself into gear and move! Damn it, are you really that slow not understanding what's happening out there?" C stomped the ground and noticed as the second behemoth fell in the distance. More of the Aragami surrounding them turned towards the new threath apparently as their field provided by the Irregular was under less aggression. "You know something don't you? Why aren't you explaining then?" Baluar on the other hand stood defiant, he didn't liked to be pulled around by his collar like some pet. "Take this will you?! I'll explain, just get armed already!!" Tossing a small earpiece over the infected girl's voice was full of annoyance. "Is it that important? Oh wait, let me gues--" Scratching the back of his head once again, he was interrupted. "MOVE IT ALREADY!! I will explain on the way, just GO!!" A flying kick impacted on the tallest God Eaters face, courtesy of an annoyed C. Though it didn't cause as much as a bruise the girl fell to the ground grumbling. Still not even aware of the true reason why do they have to mobiles both Baluar and Nia left for their God Arcs which were still in their cases. Luckily for them the building that was named as a temporary storage only suffered small damage, and a few piece of debris did cover them, nothing major problems surfaced upon their retrieaval. -C, Don't just fume and really explain for us to understand.- Nanako's voice came from the earpiece as the two God Eaters, the twins braced for something that they were never in before. Fighting such an amount of Aragami, out of them Ouroboros class each one to the last. "Yeah, so why did we have to make a move anyways?" Speaking out his thoughts, and inquiring once again Baluar noted another flash in the distance as the next Ouroboros collapsed. -Did you really think that these Ouroboros' just magically popped up?! This is the work of the Irregulars, indirectly because of a certain Overloser's meddling.- An annoyed voice gave him a vague answer, belonging to a seriously annoyed C. The process to rob Lilith of her supply of Oracle Cells did come with an unforeseen consequence, one that neither of them anticipated. "Step by step, I require an explanation, please. I'm not a quantum phsysicist, unlike some people there... mind you." Baluar interrupted the argument between her and the target it was aimed at, yet foregone to reply at all. His sister chuckled at the comparison, yet remained silent and the two of them waited for a reply. In the distance two of the Ouroboros' fired almost from point blank range at each other, decimating them in the process. The huge bodies collapsed burying a third one undernearth them. -All the Oracle Cells that were drained from Lilith, a small part of them were gathered by Seraphina. Actually, she did her best to gather as many as possible before they dissipiate completely. From there on using that raw mass, Skaadi recontructed being similar to what you call an Ouroboros. Now they are under the control of Perun, and were given a simple order or restricting us to the best of their abilities.- After a sigh, the girl started to reveal it. Awe spread in the ones to hear the explanation, as they understood it finally. If only a small part of her capacity was turned into such a massive amount of dangerous Aragami, just how big of an Oracle reserve was present in the Irregular. -Those three are Irregulars also, like the Overseer?- Nanako on the other hand focused on a different, yet similarly important matter. If the one known as Lilith was this powerful, and there are more such superior beings out there, that means that their problems are just beginning. Forgetting all about the awakening of a being that could easily swallow the entire planet, they would have to first deal with entities that far outstrip their wildest imaginations. -So you're telling us these Ouroboros' are not the real deal. That's quite interesting to replicate something on this level. Harvesting such a technology would be a huge step ahead for our survival, don't you think?- Sakaki's voice was filled with awe, and also interest grabbed him. If they would reproduce with their technology such a thing, then many things could turn for the better for humanity. Another of the Ouroboros' fell, collapsing because of a reaction of a dissolving cellular reaction upon the cohesion of a form undearneath it started to fall apart. -They are only puppets, controlled by the Irregulars. Should their link get cut, all of them would dissipiate in an extremely massive Oracle Cell disingegration. Actually I wonder if they knew such a thing... since this they could simply just waltz some of them in and let the violent reaction do the rest of the job.- Pointing towards the distance where such an occurence just is happening tearing apart another Ouroboros in similar to a chain reaction, the eyes of those who witnessed it went wide. Understanding what it would mean such a being, literally the size of a mountain were to reach them. One, that would it require only. A single Ouroboros' deaththrow means an end for them guaranteed. "C... are you Cerious?" Baluar let loose a sarcastic remark, intended to divert their attention from such a horrible outcome. -And you're retarded? These aren't Aragami, as they lack a core that makes them function. It's already hard to regulate a body made only out of Oracle Cells, not to mention. And... they are on the move... So big guy. Get your ass in gear and cut them down! You're the local Ouroboros expert, no?" C's shoulder slumped as a dozen if not more of the mountains moved towards them. While they wouldn't be that intimidating as the distance between their location and the incoming danger was still quite far away, maybe 20 minutes if they pick up their pace. What gave the problem was that each one of the Ouroboros' moved from a position that was already clear from all of sides of even accidentally getting hit by friendly fire induced by the sniper. "Uncanny how she jinxed the situation ain't it, Bal?" Nia snickered lightly as the two of them turned towards the north from where three of the massive Aragami are closing in. ---- With a count of 35 Ouroboros' down, the situation suddenly turned grim. From the initial amount close to a half of the army had been taken down. Most of them after succumbing to friendly fire, or to the violent reactions of the Oracle Cells dissolving after the control over them was lost. Nothing to hinder the ones going for Pit multiple Aragami strode towards from all directions. "He's way too reckless." Lyrr noted after seeing how the remaining Aragami broke up into three groups. The first one, which was the largest of them was still continually attacking from a large distance the restrictive field of the Overseer, completely pinning him down in the process. About a dozen of them were moving in, with an attempt to crush the pinned down defenders. The last one were peeled off one by one from the first group and engaded in a savage all-or-nothing melee in order to crush them. The one responsible for such a savage action was none other than Arthur, completely given in to the desire to consume and what would have been a better target for him that the swarm of Ouroboros' popping up from nowhere. Although he managed to cull the herd by a significant amount, more than enough of them were still remaining. Furthermore as his hunger was slowly yet surely quelched, the body although both altered and ravaged by the foreign Oracle Cells came under his control all the more. Letting loose a howl not so different from the mighty beasts he was engaging right now, he plunged in once again into combat. Literally tearing the victims of his from the inside out to pieces while devouring everything in his sight. Making out the twins attempting to block three of the Ouroboros' paths north from the settlement, the sniper decided to move in order to counter four of the invaders from south. Covering two oppisite sides of the Aragami onslaught was their top priority in given moment. -Take the ones on the east, we got this one covered.- To his surprise the sound of C came from an earpiece hidden in one of the pockets of his coat. With a grin, he decided to pull the device out and put it into use. Thinking back, she must have planted it right when she was teased upclose before they parted. "Did you miss me that much? I could have given you a phone number also, you would have to ask only. Or, since it's you who we are talking about, you knew it from the beginning don't you? Edelheid Namer Cecilia." Something snapped on the other end of the line, that was clearly audible. With a smirk the sniper pondered if it was the bones in her fingers or C's willpower wasn't strong enough to handle the teasing of calling her name wrong deliberately. -THE NAME IS EDELEIN NIMERIA CHOTTE!! .... Can I kill this perv? I mean... okay, Just ripping his legs off and stuffing them inside his mouth to SHUT HIM UP!!- The shout that responded was loud enough, that despite the screaming orkhan through the earpiece the sound from the distance was carried over to the sniper. Which promptly made the infected girl freeze, partially because she revealed her true name without any reimbursement, however the biggest factor was tha more of the Ouroboros' started to march at them in response, not just the initial 14. -What... did he do for you to hate him so much?- Coming to her senses from the point blank outrage of C, Nanako wondered since this wasn't quite a normal outbreak of anger. Not to mention from someone like her, it was quite an out of character moment indeed. -Nothing. I me--...-" Biting back her words and mighty temper, Lyrr already imagined her shrinking as small as possible. Yet teasing her was fun, so he continued to do so. "So, you're only problem was that I didn't do anything to you eh? Well, that could be settled anytime. You would just have to ask." Casually evading a burst or Root Storm using the ability gained from the Irregular formerly known as Inaba, the sniper strode towards the direction that was requested earlier. From there seven of the Ouroboros' were advancing almost in a straight line. -Lyrr... could you please stop that? C told us about the inconsistence of these Ouroboros.- The mechanics concerned voice pulled him back to focus on the communicator. "I knew she would seek your help. But now tell me, princess. Why did you snuggle this for me, hmm?" Taking one last possible jab at the probably still boiling furious girl, Lyrr lashed out. -I want you to collide the Ouroboros' using the Irregular ability you've achieved from the Inaba. Use Entrophy Modifier to lure them together and take out one of them. Following that the chain reaction started by the disintegration will do the rest, then you can head South and the twins will take the ones on the west.- C ignored it this time, however it took her a great deal of willpower to do so in order to not snap at him. "To even know the name of it... Aren't you the bigger pervert, hmm?" A bit pouting, yet already focusing on the task Lyrr just noticed it, more like not caring if it works or not. However the response came immediatelly as an inhuman howl responded instantenously, even more deafening than a pair of Ouroboros' trying to perform a duette. -NANAKO!! Let me go, I'm calm. See?! I'll just rip his head off, and shove it up his ass so hard, it will come out of his neck. Just. LET! ME! GO!! ALREADY!!- She had snapped. Completely and utterly. Shouldn't C been so weakened by many factors by now, it wouldn't mean to her to simply rush out of the protective field straight at the teasing sniper. She woulnd't have cared even if she were to get caught under the still ongoing bombardment of the gigantic Aragami, nor if by chance a violent destabilization reaction caught her. By now, her minds last reservations literally were erased. -Those... two are seriously... the worst combination I've seen.- Baluar commented after finishing the laughter that overcame him for seconds. However he couldn't completely stiffle it and once again erupted in a booming laughter and even Nia joined in chuckling. --- End of Chapter 2015,09,20 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic